international_academy_of_magic_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Regina Miron
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: Regina Celestine Miron Birthplace: Montreal,Quebec,Canada Birth date: May 15 Blood purity: Pure Blood Species:Human Mother: Kayleigh Miron (nee Saunders) Father: Laurence Miron Siblings: None Other important figures: None History: ''' '''Regina Celestine Miron is an Twelfth Year student at the academy. She was born in Quebec, Canada, in the late afternoon. She had been wanted by both parents for many years beforehand, an angelic baby girl who would want to do well in the future. They had tried many times, but had until now been unsuccessful. They were absolutely delighted at the birth of Regina Celestine Miron, the light of their future and the soon-to-be pride of their family... Regina was born in the lap of a esteemed St. Mungo's nurse, one her parents knew quite well from their childhood. Candice Linseed, a young, gangling nurse who had recently graduated; but she had great skill in delivering and other medical skills, and thus delivered baby Regina safely. Regina was pale, having inherited her sporty father's complexion. But she got her mother's pale brown hair, and brilliant pale green eyes. She likes to think her kindness came from her kindly, helpful mother whilst her more devious, athletic side from her more olympiad originated from her father. She grew up playing Quidditch (without the Bludgers, her father obviously didn't want injuries) with her professional Seeker that was her father Louis. She enjoyed this more than her mother's home schooling in the muggle subjects that were seemingly more mundane than wizarding ones. At the age of nine, her father bought her a broom for her birthday- faster than the older ones they kept in the family cupboard, as well as a lot of money which she decided to spend on a new Quidditch set with gloves and all. Her skilled sower of her mother made her some vibrant magenta uniform like her father's scarlet red. She became more and more helpful to her friends, and she loved to help her elderly neighbour with her gardening and attic cleaning. It earned her a small allowance each week, which she tended to put in her growing bank. When she came to school she loved to help people, and spent the whole time at IAM in the same vein. She is now a senior master in her last year at IAM. Strength: Helpful,Loving,Pretty Weaknesses: Naive,Clumsy,too obedient Personality: ' Regina is kind and gentle, having been brought up to treat everyone like her friend no matter how they might feel about her. She tries to uphold this wherever she can, keeping her cool civility towards even her nemesis most days. She loves to help, and tends not to think about it, making her rather naïve. She's quite bright though not a genius. '''Description: ' Regina is light brown haired like the majority of the maternal side of her family- they don't know exactly why. She's pale skinned from the paternal side, also the pale green eye trait. Her smile's a little rabbit like, but quite sweet all the same. Her face claim is Kristina Horner. '''Student or Graduate: 12th Year Roleplayed by: My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) Timestamp : 17:02, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Category:Approved Congratulations,this character has been approved as a manner of Aethelberg! Category:LillyDaNinja